


All of me

by Laughingvirus



Series: Love songs [2]
Category: Madtown (Band)
Genre: M/M, street performer au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 01:36:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6100552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laughingvirus/pseuds/Laughingvirus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyungtak just has this ability of making everything feel okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All of me

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote another one... oops  
> It's just cheesy and all that lol

The tape on his shoulder was annoying and Jonghwa sighed, placing his right hand on his shoulder. It still hurt a little and he was thankful for the tape, but it was annoying.  
  
The sun was shining, the birds were chipping and it was quite a beautiful Saturday. But even so, Jonghwa mood wasn't too bright. He'd lost his match today and got his shoulder injured. They didn't know how bad it was, the emergency doctor didn't notice anything and it didn't seem broken so he just had to come back on Monday and hopefully it would be okay by then.  
  
Hopefully Lee Geon would be performing today. No wait, not Lee Geon, Kyungtak. Jonghwa bit his lip at the thought, holding back a smile. He hadn't been to Kyungtak's performances all week due to intense training but he was really looking forward to this one, to brighten his mood.  
  
When he got closer to the spot where Kyungtak always performed, he could hear music and when he reached, he hurried to sit down on a bench. Kyungtak had already put up all his equipment and today he had brought a keyboard with him. Jonghwa watched as Kyungtak's hands moved delicately over the keyboard, soft music playing from the speakers.  
  
He didn't recognize the song Kyungtak was singing, it was some English song, but it still sounded amazing. Jonghwa really liked Kyungtak's voice and he could feel his mood brighten a bit just by listening to Kyungtak singing.  
  
The song was coming to and end and Jonghwa, along with the rest of the audience, clapped as soon as Kyungtak stopped playing the keyboard.  
  
"Thank you so much," Kyungtak said, smiling widely and Jonghwa's heart did a back flip. He looked really handsome when he smiled like that. Kyungtak looked at the audience, smiling at each and every one of them. "The next song is another English song," he continued, hands moving over the keyboard again as he began to play the song. Jonghwa could recognize the song but he couldn't remember from where. "It's called All of me by John Legend."  
  
Jonghwa didn't know the lyrics to this song at all, actually he barely knew the song, but he still found himself humming along as Kyungtak began to sing. It sounded really good and Jonghwa wished that Kyungtak would release his covers digital or something so he could get this mood boost every day.  
  
Kyungtak made singing seem easy and Jonghwa just watched in awe. Kyungtak was really the most beautiful when singing, his eyes closed and just pouring all his emotions and soul into his singing.  
  
Wow. Okay, maybe Jonghwa was in too deep. Maybe he had a crush. Just maybe.  
  
The song was coming to an end and Jonghwa joined the rest of the audience when they applaud but quickly stopped when the pain in his shoulder flared up again. He groaned, placing his hand on his shoulder and gently rolled it backwards, thumb pressing around to see if he felt any pain. It felt okay again.  
  
Kyungtak continued to sing and entertain for a good one and a half hour before he announced that he would stop here and be back on Tuesday. The audience also took their leave, some leaving Kyungtak some money and some not. Jonghwa was the last one to reach Kyungtak to leave money.  
  
"Hello," Kyungtak said when he got there and he greeted him with a nod and a smile. "It's nice to see you again, you didn't visit me all week."  
  
"I, uh, I was busy," Jonghwa said awkwardly, reaching down to drop the paper bill in the hat but hissed as pain returned to his shoulder.  
  
"Are you injured?" Kyungtak asked, sounding worried and Jonghwa just smiled, a bit stiff.  
  
"It's not that serious," he said, waving his right hand.  
  
Kyungtak just raised an eyebrow. "I can see the tape," he said, gesturing to Jonghwa's shoulder. "What did you do to injure yourself?"  
  
"I-" Jonghwa looked down and true to Kyungtak's words, he could see the tape because of the wide neckline of his shirt. "I'm a judo athlete, I just had a match today."  
  
"A judo athlete? Really?" Kyungtak asked and Jonghwa nodded. "That's cool! But please, be careful and don't injure yourself."  
  
"I won't," Jonghwa said and Kyungtak smiled that bright and wonderful smile again, making Jonghwa's heart stutter and Jonghwa realized that he should really leave before he had a heart attack. "I need to get back now... my roommate is waiting... uh, thank you for today, your singing was great, as always!" he said a bit nervously and he felt his hands getting sweaty.  
  
"It was nice to talk to you Jonghwa," Kyungtak said. "I'll see you around. Be careful from now on and please rest until you're well again."  
  
"I will, thank you," Jonghwa said, bowing quickly to Kyungtak before turning around to leave. His heart was beating a bit faster in his chest and he placed a hand on his chest, patting it lightly to get his heart to calm down.  
  
He couldn't help but smile when he left the park, his mood a lot brighter now and the pain in his shoulder was forgotten.


End file.
